Black Queen and her Saiyan
by BountyRook
Summary: What if Goku married someone else instead of Chi-Chi? What if the woman was one that could not only deal with his antics but also match him in power? Imagine the possibilities! And the carnage too!
1. Chapter 1

**Black Queen and her Saiyan**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters, settings or anything in general about Pathfinder/DnD or DBZ. All rights belong to Paizo and Akira Toriyama.

 **Prologue**

* * *

Would you believe me if I ever told you that I was power hungry bitch at one point in my life? If you saw me now you'd take me for a big fat liar but if you were around in my past then you'll be shocked at how much of a bitch I was and it was all because I wanted to become complete ever since I was born. And because of that obsession I never knew what I lost till it was too late.

 **Flashback-Unknown battleground, Golarion.**

 _Two silhouettes stood across from each other in their designated arena; a large wide open space with the earth there being barren which was at the summit of a mountain. The same area being the aftermath of what could be called a massacre as the ground they stood on was filled with a lot of corpses and ashes._

 _The first silhouette revealed to be a grinning well-endowed, athletic woman who stood at 6'9" in height. She has tanned skin, crimson red hair tied in a long ponytail, matching eyes, and lips. She's clad in a form fitting black and red full body suit, black fingerless gloves and steel toed boots and she topped it off with an open red trench coat._

 _Standing opposite the woman is revealed to be an angry man who stood at a similar height but was less muscular. He had pale white skin, short blonde hair and ocean blue eyes one could easily get lost in. He wore a chain shirt underneath a white coat, brown trousers, a black belt around the waist and white boots. In his right hand is a dueling sword which glowed with a holy aura._

" _About time you showed up Rodrig. I was beginning to think that you'd be a no show." The woman began, "Do you know how boring beating and roasting small fry can get? Besides isn't it rude of you to keep a lady waiting?"_

" _You? A lady? That's a good joke coming from you Samara." The man identified as Rodrig responded._

 _Samara shrugged, "You know me. I like to crack one whenever I can. It helps reduce the tension at times. Just like right now…and you're still tense." She sweat dropped at her opponent._

" _This is no laughing matter Samara!" Rodrig said loudly swiping at the air with his free hand, "All you've done is add to your still growing rap sheet."_

 _Samara sighs, "Yeah. Yeah. I know about it. It's so long that I've grown tired of even remembering what's on it. Not like it matters anyways."_

 _Rodrig closed his eyes in silence for a few seconds before breathing out and steeling himself. "I guess it has to be this way eh…" He then pointed his weapon at Samara. "Your rampage ends here Samara…Prepare yourself." He took up a traditional fencing stance._

" _So that's your choice Rodrig…Just like these men and women you led who chose to oppose me in the name of your "justice" that you all like to spout out." Samara said while using air quotes to emphasize justice. "And like them you'll share their fate." She takes a relaxed hands down stance while hopping on the balls of her feet._

" _Samara, do not insult me." Rodrig warned in disgust at her stance._

 _Samara knowing what he meant replied with, "I'm not insulting you with this stance Rodrig. If anything I'm taking you even more seriously now since I'm normally much more tensed. Need a clear mind to fight you anyways."_

' _Damn it! There goes my goading her into making her tense.' Rodrig thought as he tried something else. "Aren't you going to fight me with a weapon?" He asked trying to bait her into a swordfight._

" _I AM fighting you with my weapons. You're looking at them." Samara answered in a deadpan tone as pairs of black gauntlets and greaves appeared over her hands and legs, "Besides why should I fight you at your element when I can fight in my own. This isn't a duel Rodrig. It's a fight!"_

' _Tch! Foiled again.' Rodrig thought. His eyes widened as he saw Samara already in his face throwing a roundhouse kick at his head. Luckily, he reacted quickly and blocked the attack which sent him skidding back._

" _Not bad...Nemesis." Samara said._

" _Nemesis?!" Rodrig asked._

" _Well you got elevated from fiancé to nemesis." Samara explained seriously. Immediately a flurry of flaming punches and kicks came the swordsman's way which were all aimed at vital spots. Once again he blocked or avoided the flurry of attacks._

' _Gaahh! I know that Samara's serious but I didn't think she'd be THIS serious! Normally she's seductive and playful when we fight. She must be really serious about killing me.' Rodrig thought. 'Just like I'm serious about ending her too. Good thing I have a backup plan in case things go sideways.'_

 _The onslaught resumed as Samara attacked with a combination of wild but precise punches and kicks all aimed at vital spots. Not one to be outdone Rodrig also returned fire with precise sword slashes and thrusts with intent to kill the dangerous woman._

" _Good to know that you can see how serious I am about ending you." Samara stated as she used her armored foot to stop an overhead slash before retaliating with a flaming spinning heel kick._

" _Ugh! Yes, I can obviously see that." Rodrig replied with a grunt as he blocked the kick which pushed him back and rattled him._

" _Good! Besides, you brought this on yourself!" Samara teleported above him and came down with a fast dive kick that Rodrig back stepped to avoid which created a small crater where he had been._

 _The two continued their deadly dance for hours and hours without giving each other room to breathe or recuperate. Both determined to end the other. Watching from a good distance was a massive black dragon with red eyes who looked on with interest._

" _So those two finally decided to fight for real and for the fate of this world." The dragon said, "Unfortunately no matter who wins the world is screwed either ways. Too bad I'm staying out of this."_

 _Soon the hours turned to days and then weeks and finally months. After seven months of constant fighting there was finally a break._

" _I have you!" Rodrig yelled as he'd dodged a sweep kick and countered with an overhead slash._

" _No. I have you!" Samara countered by catching the attack with her hands, gripping the sword in between them._

" _What?!" Suddenly Rodrig found his sword flying out of his hands and then grabbed by the neck and lifted into the air before being slammed into the ground forming a huge crater in the process. Then Samara caught the falling sword by the handle and pointed it at her nemesis while ignoring the pain from the enchantment on it._

" _It ends here Nemesis. Any last words?" She asked. She raised an eyebrow at Rodrig's smirk as he looked up at her from the ground._

" _Yes. You've fallen for my trap!" Rodrig said as suddenly a magic circle formed underneath a startled Samara and rings suddenly surrounded her and bound her._

" _W-What?! What trickery is this?!" Samara demanded._

" _I'd set this little number for you a few minutes before our duel began while you took out my men." Rodrig explained as he got up from the crater, "All I had to do was bid my time and get you at just the right moment before springing it on you."_

" _Damn you!" Samara yelled as she fruitlessly tried to break out of her bindings._

" _Don't bother trying. I made this little number just for you." Rodrig said before his tone turned sad, "I am sorry for this Samara, but your rampage must be stopped here and now. Your desire to fully become a goddess has caused too much chaos and destruction and I can no longer stand by and do nothing." He went to pick up his sword and walked out of the magic circle._

" _Like you're any better. Aren't you obsessed with becoming a full celestial?! Don't deny it! I know you still desire that!" Samara spoke viciously while Rodrig stood undeterred._

" _I'll admit that I had that desire before but now I decided to no longer chase after such a thing. I've grown satisfied with how I am." He said, "You however let your desire become an obsession and went on a rampage until now." The magic circle grew larger just stopping before Rodrig's feet._

" _B-Bullshit!" Samara said as she felt a heavy force fall upon her. She growled as she noticed Rodrig only looking at her with sympathy._

" _If only you'd dropped that obsession we would have spent the rest of our lives together as a couple and as parents with a family. It's a shame it has to end like this. Please, forgive me. Maybe one day when you're reborn, hopefully as a good person, we'll meet again. Goodbye Samara." Rodrig said. He then slammed his sword into the ground making it quake violently._

" _ **RODRIG!"**_ _Samara yelled before a flash of light appeared over her form and she vanished out of sight. There was no trace of her negative energy anywhere nor her influence. She was…gone._

 _Rodrig looked at the spot where his fiancée had been with tears falling from his eyes before closing them. He felt bad enough that he did this to her but she left him with no other option. It'll take time for his wounded heart to heal but that still that painful sting wasn't going anytime soon._

" _ **Looks like you're still hurting from what you did."**_ _A deep voice remarked as something massive landed behind Rodrig._ _ **"Not surprising."**_

" _I take it that you watched the battle as usual Mace." Rodrig stated._

" _ **You know me."**_ _Mace said,_ _ **"Anyways better suck it up already friend. What's done is done. There are no do overs."**_ _He added in a serious tone._

" _I know. I know." Rodrig said as he walked past the dragon. "I'll be sure to move on."_

" _ **You do that."**_ _Mace said while looking at the barren spot where the battle concluded. He then shook his head and took to the air._

 **End Flashback**

I can't believe it's been years since arriving in this place, this strange world where I've seen amazing things in where people have advanced beyond anything I could see; the only place remotely close being Alkenstar and even they were way behind. The wonder of 'technology' made me jealous if my own home would ever develop such skills to create wonders in this world that none could imagine. I am amazed at this sheer scope of the beauty and prideful marks that man has made in this world. One could say I was just overwhelmed at this for a time.

Medicine that put alchemists to shame, the weapons of destruction that wizards could never hope to accomplish in their lives and most of all the raw emotions of these people. The billions of humans on this world is just beyond the amount back in Golarion, it's inspiring to see people flourish so easily yet I know there's a dark side to this reign of rule. There was always one and I was right when I researched through the use of this 'Internet'; as history literally was opened to my eyes.

I watched through videos, pictures and even words of the acts of genocide, murder, rape and so much more I realized something. They were no better than the foolish ningen back in Golarion.

Well as for me I'd arrived in one hell of a splash, literally. The ningen who found me told me that I'd landed in the ocean in front of their beach house in a nation known as 'Brazil'. Worse I found out that banishment spell that whoever it was used on me had screwed me over big time: My divine powers were sealed and I'd been weakened badly, not to mention my body reverted to that of a child and some memories of mine were gone. However, my immortality was still present which was okay.

Fortunately I was able to retrain my body back to peak condition as the ningen couple that found me had adopted me into their family and I accepted it at first just because I saw some use of them, but I'd eventually grew to love them as they raised me like I was their real child as they were unable to get children of their own. Something I'd never gotten back in Golarion from my birth parents whom I don't remember and don't intend to.

My adoptive father was a retired fighter who was a practitioner of a style called Vale Tudo. While I still retained my Janni martial art style, this Vale Tudo was fantastic. A well rounded style with the savagery that I enjoyed a lot. Soon I was fighting in tournaments and winning them all like it was going out of style. The fame and money was good and all but I wasn't satisfied.

All I really wanted was a good fight and a male ningen that could hold his ground against me as all the males I'd met were either spineless or pathetic meat headed weaklings. Just when I thought I'd be single for eternity my luck went up when I participated in the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament. Where I met my love...my husband.

 **Flashback-At the 23** **rd** **World Martial Arts Tournament**

' _Pathetic! What a waste.' Samara thought with a frown as she left the competitors' room after a brief break. Her last fight ended very quickly as she easily used her nimble footwork and timing to knock her cocky out in one shot. That shocked the spectators in the arena as no one expected such a finish in 6 seconds._

 _Once she got back to the arena Samara's mood changed almost instantly as she saw someone that she immediately got her interest, and in a good way._

 _The lilt to his shoulders, the way he carried his hair as he went stretching his arms, his muscular athletic build under that orange go of his and most of all his intoxicating power. She found herself blushing before coming to reality, she didn't know if it was because it was a lost memory or because of his power, but she just felt that she had to claim him for herself. 'Me likey!'_

 _"He is cute isn't he?" Asked a woman from behind Samara, she sounded resigned for some reason._

" _What are you going on about?" Samara pretended to not be interested._

" _Don't play coy with me! I saw you ogling at him!" The woman said in a pissed off tone._

" _Ogling? No. Seeing him as my mate? Yes." Samara said turning to face the woman. She had black eyes, black ponytailed hair, light skin and wore a blue martial arts attire with a red belt around her waist and had a Bo staff behind her._

 _"Well, he is going to be my future husband!" The woman shouted out._

" _Oh really?!" Samara's eye twitched in annoyance. Beta female thinks she can swoop in after her alpha. "Not on your life beta female! He's mine!"_

 _People began moving away from the two women, not wanting to be caught in the crossfire of the impending cat fight._

 **End Flashback.**

The quarter finals came and coincidentally I was matched up against the beta female who went by the name Chi-Chi. Oh how she was mouthing off about how she was going to thrash me and claim my mate!

Too bad it was so one sided! In my favor that is! Bashed her around the arena like a piñata and left her a bloody mess. Fortunately (or unfortunately in my case) she lived but her martial arts career was done there and with that I advanced to the semis. Funny enough it seemed that I attracted my mate to me.

He went by the name Goku and oh my we were both blushing messes when we met each other after that match. Heck we couldn't say anything to each other apart from "Hello" before I ran away in embarrassment. Unbelievable!

Soon our match came and let me tell you, it was...MY GREATEST FIGHT I"VE EVER HAD IN MY LIFE! We matched each other blow for blow, technique for technique, and counter for counter! Whatever I did he had an answer for and whatever trick he had I had one to one up his! Our battle went on for 4 insane hours, momentum shifting so many times before he managed to nail me with one counter I did not see coming and ended it there. By the time I recovered consciousness the tournament was over and Goku was the champion.

Normally I'd be incensed by that loss to a ningen but this Goku was no ningen. He was something else entirely and I wanted him so badly. Funny enough so did Goku as he sought me out to believe it or not...propose to me. Yes, the alpha male proposed to me instead of me just outright claiming him right there and now. I was so stunned that all I could do was nod to accept his proposal. A few days later and we were getting married with my adoptive parents there for the occasion and the honeymoon was even more insane as we went at it like wild beasts in heat. Nine months later and we had a son whom we named Gohan and it was a joyous occasion for us parents but especially for me as I'd gotten something I'd remembered ever wanting ever since: a family of my own.

Unfortunately I did not anticipate the series of events that followed that would further change my life.

* * *

 **End Prologue**

 **Alright I finally got around to starting this story. An odd crossover I know but I'm crazy enough to attempt to pull it off, just like I did with the 'Umbral and a Vampire'.**

 **Look forward to the next chapter and the Saiyan Arc.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Black Queen and her Saiyan**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters, settings or anything in general about Pathfinder or DBZ. All rights belong to Paizo and Akira Toriyama.

 **Chapter 1: Someone's desperate to die**

* * *

It has been four years since Goku and I married and then had a bouncing baby boy whom we named Gohan after the man that raised Goku when he was younger before his passing. Wish I'd met the old man, he sounded like a great man. Though I'm still miffed that Goku didn't pick the name Arashi. Oh well let him have that. Of course I made sure that Goku was there when I gave birth as I'd threatened to starve him if he wasn't which did the trick as he was by my bedside during labor and it was hellish for us both but more for him as I made him suffer too.

We lived in a modest home in the outskirts of the city. While I don't mind that since Goku isn't exactly the attention seeking type, I would have preferred to be at least close enough to my MMA gym I opened in the city as a way to train my body back to peak condition and also pay the bills since the battle crazy idiot couldn't hold a job to save his ass.

Since he was able to walk, Goku and I had begun training Gohan in martial arts but I also homeschooled him too, which my husband was happy for but also upset at. What?! No son of mine will be a weakling, dumb ass or both. That would be insulting! The only odd thing I noticed was that Gohan had a tail...a freaking tail! Goku told me that it wasn't an issue since he too had a tail when he was younger. Hereditary I suppose.

Another thing to note is that I'd one hell of a growth spurt during the years as I was now 7'5" in height which was terrifying to almost everyone around us, except Piccolo. Man that guy's like a brick in terms of reading.

Anyways life was good for our family as we were all happy and close especially me and Gohan. This was all well and good at least until the start of a new chapter in my chaotic life.

 **...**

Me, Goku and Gohan arrived at the Kame House, home of the old pervert and Goku's former sensei of the turtle style Master Roshi. Goku and Gohan flying in on Nimbus, Goku's personal cloud transportation, with Goku holding Gohan while I had to use the Flight spell since I'm not qualified to go on the Nimbus. Apparently Goku had caught wind that his friends Krillin and Bulma were visiting the turtle hermit so he thought it was a good idea now it was a good idea to introduce our son to his old friends which I didn't mind.

"Yoo-Hoo! Anyone here?!" Goku called out. I just rolled my eyes at the tacky greeting. Still three people came outside in response. The first was a short shaolin monk, wearing a similar gi to Goku's. He's Krillin, Goku's best friend and fellow student under the Turtle Hermit. The second was a woman with neck length blue hair wearing a jacket and a pair of white shorts. She's Bulma Briefs (Yeah, her name's ridiculous but don't blame her for her parents shitty naming skills). Goku's first friend and daughter of Dr. Briefs, head of Capsule Corporation. The final was an old man who's bald, has a white beard, and currently wearing a Hawaiian shirt, a tortoise shell and Khakis. The old pervert himself Master Roshi. Fucker may be old and perverted but can still hold his own in a fight.

"Goku, Samara! Ya made it!" Krillin called out.

"It's been ages hasn't?" Bulma asked.

"Yes, it has." I replied as Goku waved at them before Bulma and Krillin noticed Gohan.

"So Goku, Samara when did ya both start a babysitting service?" Krillin asked.

Goku chuckled while I glared at the bald idiot before Goku answered. "Actually, he's ours."

"In other words he's our son and his name's Gohan." I added.

Everyone on the island was in shock that we had a kid. What?! Didn't think we'd have one after we broke so many beds on our honey moon? Ah...Good times.

Gohan decided to explore the island while we talked with the others.

"So you two are quite the couple hmm?" Bulma asked.

However, before Goku or I could continue we both sensed a powerful ki signature coming our way. Bulma noticed our faces before asking, "Something wrong?"

"Guys, something is headed right towards us," Goku replied.

Roshi then noticed it. "There!" he cried.

Coming to view and landing in front of us was a man with long black spiky hair wearing strange looking armor. He looks around at us, with Goku, I, Krillin and Roshi in our fighting stances, till he noticed Goku. Grinning, he addressed my husband. "Hello, brother."

Everyone was in shock, how could it be possible that Goku and this visitor were brothers? Krillin only went up to him to get answers before he got hit by the visitor's tail, which surprised everyone but me, and got knocked into the Kami house.

The visitor introduced himself as Raditz before explaining to Goku, who he called Kakarot. What the hell kind of shitty name is that?! He explained what Goku's mission was supposed to be.

Decimate the planet so it can be put up for sale by some tyrannical nutjob. Seriously?!

"Is this some idea of a joke?! Goku here's supposed to do all that? I don't buy it." I said in disbelief.

"I can explain that." Roshi said as he explained how Goku didn't fulfill the mission, which was due to him losing his memory when he hit his head on a rock when he was child.

Of course Raditz grew furious at that piece of info and then I noticed him looking at Gohan who was hugging my leg in fear. I saw a big smirk grow on my brother-in law's face before he pointed at my son, "Alright I'll take the boy instead."

"Don't even think about laying a hand on my son." I said up in anger, "Unless you have a death wish you'll turn around and get out of here!" I threatened the Saiyan warrior. He did look surprised at the sight of me as I towered his sorry ass but that was only brief.

"Son?" Raditz asked before chuckling, "So you are Kakarot's mate huh?" He sized me up, somewhat impressed at my figure. "Well you do look strong...for an Earthling female."

"You want to find out the hard way 'brother in law'?" I challenged the cocky ass while saying the last part in disgust. I may not be back at my full power but I'm confident I can deal with him. Even though he was strong, stronger than most of us here.

Raditz laughed thinking I was joking, "Hahahahaha! You sure do know how to make me laugh female. You know what? Since I'm in a good mood thanks to your courage." Raditz then came close to me and let his guard down, "I'll give ya a free hit."

Now I was pissed, this ass was mocking me. Oh well I'm going to make him regret it in the next second.

"Your funeral." I said as I cracked my knuckles before loading up and punching my 'brother in law' across the face, a satisfied grin coming on mine as he was sent flying off the island a good distance and into the sea, shocking everyone. Gohan however clapped and cheered in excitement at my feat.

A smug look came on my face as I turned to the others and giggled. "Well looks like that's a wrap huh?"

"Um Samara honey...don't look now but he's back." Goku said in fear.

"Huh?" I turned around to see a soaking wet and pissed Raditz landing on the island.

"Seriously?!" I yelped in surprise. How the hell did he survive that?!

Raditz growled at me before turning on that device around his eye. A few seconds later and he was looking at me in disbelief. "F-Four hundred and Fifty?! Th-That's impossible!" Raditz was now seething with rage. Before anyone knew it, the Saiyan closed the distance and threw a punch in my face. I barely put my guard up only to end up flying straight into the Kame house and crashing through it while hearing Goku and Gohan shout my name and I blacked out.

 **...**

"Ugh!" I grunted as I returned to consciousness. "What the hell hit me?"

"Samara! You're okay!" I heard Bulma say in relief.

I looked on in confusion until the memory hit me.

"What happened Bulma? Where is Goku and Gohan?" I demanded. Roshi and Krillin came in too after hearing my voice.

"After that Raditz guy knocked you out, Goku attacked him in retaliation but also got beat with ease, before kidnapping Gohan and demanding that if Goku does not kill 100 humans by the next day, he will kill Gohan." Roshi explained.

"A few minutes after Raditz left Piccolo showed up and then he and Goku teamed up to go rescue Gohan and take down Raditz." Krillin finished.

My panic rose to untold levels before it quickly vanished and was replaced by burning rage. Raditz has just signed his death warrant! At the same time I felt something snap from within me as my power rose even higher but was too busy being pissed to focus on it. The area soon became too hot for everyone else's liking but they were too busy being scared to move. Fortunately I realized that on time and reined in my killing intent.

"Well...looks like I'm going to have one less brother-in-law then." I said with a bloodthirsty grin. Quickly I sensed for my family's energy signatures and soon found them. They were some miles away from the island along with my soon to be dead brother-in-law and Piccolo.

I found myself levitating into the air. Looks like I can now fly without the use of magic. That brought a smile to my face for a second before I turned serious and made a beeline for my family.

 **...**

 **Third Person POV**

Things weren't going too good for Goku and Piccolo as they were fighting a losing battle against Raditz while Gohan watched helplessly from inside Raditz's pod.

Both were having their asses handed to them by the Saiyan warrior. No matter what they threw at Raditz he had a painful, ruthless counter for them.

It got worse as Piccolo lost an arm to the Saiyan and Goku was now down on his back with his 'brother' standing over him with a foot on his chest.

"Here's my offer to you Kakarot. Join forces with me and I'll leave the planet alone and give you your son back." Raditz offered.

"No!" Goku yelled back in defiance, "Never! I'll never join forces with you!"

Raditz scoffed in disappointment. He gave his brother a chance to join forces with him but he foolishly turns it down. "Then you can-" Suddenly Raditz's scouter went off as a rising power level was in the vicinity and it was coming from his space pod which surprised him.

Busting out of the pod was an enraged Gohan floating in the air with an aura around him. The child glared right at Raditz who became even more shocked at the boy's power level which was suddenly way above Raditz's own.

"Leave my Daddy...alone!" Gohan yelled before suddenly charging like a bullet and smashing Raditz in the chest, badly denting his armor and hurting the Saiyan badly. Goku and Piccolo were in disbelief at what had just occurred.

Raditz staggered back in shock of the attack. Though that attack hurt him a lot not to mention left a burning sensation on his chest, he was still somewhat able to stay standing and ignored the burning pain before glaring at the confused Gohan whom had no idea how he was out of the pod he was trapped in.

"You brat!" Raditz sneered as he walked towards a now terrified Gohan. "What happened to that power you generated earlier?!"

"Huh?!"

"Don't play dumb with me! How did you generate that power to hurt me?!"

"I-I don't know what-"

SMACK!

Gohan was interrupted by a backhand to the face from a now pissed off Raditz.

"You know what! Just die!" Raditz yelled as he charged up a ki blast at the unconscious Gohan.

"Raditz stop!" Goku yelled in panic at what the Saiyan was attempting to do. But it fell on deaf ears as Raditz fired the ki blast at Gohan and watched as an explosion came afterwards while Goku could only look on helplessly.

Suddenly Raditz's scouter pinged as it showed another power level in the area and his eyes widened in terror at what it saw.

"F-F-Five Thousand?!" The Saiyan said in fear. Goku and Piccolo too were shocked at that too.

It was then that Goku and Piccolo sensed the new arrival and Goku was relieved to see that Gohan was okay but mildly surprised to see his wife carrying their unconscious son before that surprise turned to a smile. Looks like the situation has swung in their favor. However that smile soon turned to fear as he saw Samara turn to Raditz with a pissed off look. One he recognized all too well.

Piccolo grunted before saying, "Goku. Since when did your wife have such a high power level?"

"I dunno but..." Goku began as he tried to get to his feet, "...I'm glad that I'm not her target right now."

 **A few minutes earlier. Samara's POV...**

I'd almost arrived at where my family and Piccole were when I sensed a rapidly growing power in the vicinity and recognized that it was Gohan's. With urgency I made my way towards the site just in time to witness my son charging right into that Raditz's chest and hurt the dead man walking badly. I was in awe and proud to see that even at his young age the boy could inflict damage on a much stronger opponent.

Suddenly my attention was drawn to Raditz backhanding my son and then charging up an attack.

' _Oh hell no!'_ I flew right towards my unconscious son just as the bastard fired off his attack. I managed to get to Gohan and get us both out of the way of the attack before it impacted.

Gohan barely regained consciousness as I held him in my arms with dread on my face. I was relieved when he opened his eyes to see me and a weak smile came on his face.

"Mummy...you're okay..."

"Of course I'm okay son, it'll take more than a cheap shot to stop me. You did well landing that attack on the bad man and saving your daddy."

"Thanks...mum..."

"You're welcome. Now rest and let mummy handle the rest."

 **Now...**

After casting sleep on my boy I turned to Raditz who was sweating in terror. Most likely due to realizing just how fucked he is. I laid Gohan down and began to walk towards him while cracking both knuckles and smiling sadistically.

"Looks like you and Piccolo need a hand. Well in Piccolo's case an arm." I said getting a growl from the one armed Piccolo and a chuckle from Goku.

"Glad to see you're okay Samara. I was worried back there." Goku said.

"The only reason your 'brother' got me was because I underestimated him but that's about to change since he's a dead man walking." I replied as I got between Goku and Raditz, "You two sit this one out while I take it from here."

"Samara! Me and Piccolo have a plan to end this. Mind buying us time to put it to use?" Goku said.

I shrugged without looking back "Do whatever you want. Just let me repay this fucker for that cheap shot from earlier."

Raditz finally managed to regain his balls and glared at me. "Hmph! I don't know where you got your new strength but trash is still-ugh!"

I interrupted the fucker's BS as he keeled over on his knees due to me reappearing in front of him and kicking him in the liver.

"That's rich from someone who was close to pissing his pants when he just found out that I'm stronger than him." I remarked before kicking him in the balls this time resulting in music to my ears as Raditz's tone turned feminine in seconds while he was launched into the air. Then I began playing human pinball with the fucker and boy was it fun and therapeutic too especially when Raditz began begging me to stop and show him mercy while making empty promises. After smashing Raditz into the ground I stayed in the air while he laid in a large crater his body smoking and him groaning in agony. Music to my ears.

Still, not yet. He was going to suffer a lot more. Only when I'm satisfied will he get to die.

"W-W-What a-are y-you?" Raditz struggled to say.

"Your torment." I said flatly as I summoned negative energy into my left arm, "And now your death."

Raditz barely got to his feet before Goku suddenly grabbed him from behind and held him as best as he could.

"W-What are you doing?!" Raditz demanded.

"Goku?! What the hell?!" I yelled.

"Piccolo! Do it!" Goku yelled.

" **SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!"**

Suddenly a powerful beam passed through the two Saiyans and killed them both...

"GOKU!" I yelled as I rushed to his side just as he landed on the ground.

"Why?" I asked my dying husband, "I was going to finish him off."

"H-Hehehe...S-Sorry...I d-didn't know that. I t-thought you'd bought us enough time for our plan to..." Goku responded before coughing.

"Stop talking! I'll help you-"

"I-It's already too late...for me Samara...Please be there for Gohan..." And like that he was gone. Dead right before my eyes. And it was like that...I felt something break within me and I lost it.

" **GRAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"**

I wasn't too bothered with what was going on around me as I'd just lost my husband. One part of my family.

Unfortunately I didn't have time to mourn because I had a new target to take out my rage on, whom I turned to and he was there frozen in terror at me...a one armed Piccolo. I was ready to go right at him when we both heard someone cough too and turned to the dying Raditz whom still thought he could get the last word in.

"Y-You think this is the end?! Two more Saiyans will show up...both more powerful than I am and you'll all be done for!"

Two more of those fuckers huh? A bloodthirsty grin came on my face as a ball of negative energy materialized in my arm.

" **Then I'll be more than happy to send them to join you in oblivion...brother in law."** I replied sadistically before firing the energy ball at Raditz, obliterating him and the area he was lying in on the spot before he could even scream. When I was finished I turned my attention to Piccolo who was even more shocked.

" **As much as I'd want to obliterate you for what you did, the situation's made me reconsider since we'll need every able warrior to deal with those two comrades of my now dead in-law."** I said before walking to the still sleeping Gohan and picked him up, cradling him in my arms.

Piccolo managed to find his voice and asked, "I take it that you'll be training Gohan."

" **Yes. But I still have my gym to run too where I'll also be training myself. Are you volunteering to train my son?"**

"More or less." Piccolo responded, "Don't worry I won't kill him too since I'm already on thin ice with you."

" **You damned right are Piccole."** I said. I was already going to outright turn him down and just kill him anyways but like earlier we'll be needing every capable warrior for when those two Saiyans show up and Piccolo here is one of the strongest around apart from me and...Goku. Damn it!

" **Fine..."** I said finally, **"When I'm not able to, you'll train Gohan."** Then my countenance became even darker than it already was. **"If he dies however, I'll make what I did to Raditz look like child's play compared to what I'll unleash on you. Understand?"**

"Yes...I understand." Piccolo replied bravely. Good.

"Good to see we have an understanding." I replied much calmly before flying away with 'll be having another important battle on our hands and I'll be damned if I let those bastards win.

* * *

 **Chapter 2 End.**

 **There's the end of Raditz with everyone now having to get ready for the arrival of the other two Saiyans we all know of especially the prince many of us all know and love or hate. Take your pick. Only this time the Saiyans have Samara to also worry about. Or do they?**

 **Leave a review and stay safe.**

 **Sorry for not updating this as life's been in the way. But now I'll try my best to update whenever I can.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Black Queen and her Saiyan**

 **AN: Oh look…I got my first flamer who thinks they know what's best for me…And they used a guest account to post their abhorrent nonsense of a review. Well their flame has been sent to the trash. What a jackass…Oh well, moving on.**

 **Right now, Samara isn't as powerful as she thinks she is which also shows her arrogance. Just as shown in the earlier chapters she's lost most of her strength and is slowly regaining it back. She's easily stronger than the earthlings and until her power boost last chapter was slightly weaker than Goku.**

 **With that all said and done, on with the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own the characters, settings or anything in general about Pathfinder or DBZ. All rights belong to Paizo and Akira Toriyama.**

 **Chapter 3: Do I know you?! Harsh Reality Check!**

* * *

 **AGE 762**

 **Samara's POV**

A year had passed since I sent my asshole of a brother-in-law Raditz to hell and my husband foolishly sacrificed himself.

Based on Raditz's last words his other two Saiyan comrades will be arriving on Earth. Since then until now I and Piccolo have been training Gohan and ourselves while the other ningen Krillin, Yamcha, and Tien trained at Kami's Lookout in preparation for them.

The old Piccolo look a like was apparently the guardian of Earth…mind blown.

As for Gohan his training went well enough. In my point of view that is.

I'd let Piccolo train him for the first half of the year while I handled the second half.

Piccolo from what my son told me was a nightmare of a trainer, having nearly killed Gohan multiple times even when he tried his best not to just to avoid my wrath. Well he did just enough to avoid my wrath.

When it was my turn to train Gohan, my son was more than ecstatic thinking things were looking up for him with his Kaa-san training him, expecting to have a better chance of survival. Well he did have a better chance of survival…but by 0.00001. If Piccolo was a nightmare then I was much worse and Gohan found out first hand. The fact that he's my son meant that I'd have to be even harder on him.

No son of mine will be a weakling. Ever.

At the end of this Gohan will be very grateful for what I put him through. I guarantee that.

Then there was news from…Goku himself…that he'd come back to life and had been training at King Kai's planet. Apparently that person was an important individual in this world. Goku then told us that those two saiyans would be arriving in the next two months and that he'll be arriving on Earth after his training to assist with our battle against those two saiyans. Good to know.

I also made it clear to him that he's got an ass whooping awaiting him when he returns back and will be sleeping on the couch for a month for the stupid stunt he pulled with Raditz. Something he wasn't looking forward to with the way he tried to plead with me with his dumb excuses.

As for me, I'm…eager to fight these Saiyans. For some reason, something in my blood is making me just want to fight them and impatient too. I managed to curb that feeling and got back to training myself and Gohan and being a mother to help me avoid boredom.

…

DUNDUNDUN…

Judgement day's come…AS IF!

Jokes aside, looks like they're here. Their higher than normal power which both dwarf that bastard-in law's made it all too obvious…unless they weren't exactly being subtle. I'd say the latter.

As I was making my way towards our 'guests' however…I sensed there a third presence with them, and they'd broken off from the other two and were coming towards me? Well that's interesting. I might as well accommodate them.

 **Earlier, Gohan's POV…**

I, Mr. Piccolo, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien and Chiaotzu had arrived where we'd sensed the Saiyans that Raditz mentioned had shown up.

However, we didn't expect there to be three Saiyans instead of the two. The shortest one of the three, who had black hair wore a dark blue, full-bodied jumpsuit with white gloves and boots with armor on top, and that same device over the eye was clearly the strongest of them. The next was the large bald guy with a moustache with similar armor and the device over the eye but black boots and arm guards was the second strongest and the last was a female Saiyan, who also wore red armor over a red sleeveless body suit that only reached her upper part of her leg, leaving a lot of skin exposed. Tien had to slap the back of Yamcha's head to keep him from drooling.

What an idiot. Isn't he trying to date Bulma?!

The two male saiyans whom introduced themselves as Vegeta and Nappa while the female saiyan didn't even acknowledge us, except for when she suddenly looked at me for only a minute, creeping me out before she went back to ignoring us. Vegeta and Nappa also revealed Mr. Piccolo to a Namekian which was a shock to us all even Piccolo himself.

Then we sensed someone approaching. Ka-san! We weren't the only ones though as that saiyans also sensed her especially the female one that turned towards the direction she was coming from and went flew off towards her.

"What's her problem?" Nappa muttered as his compatriot flew off. Vegeta didn't seem to care.

I wanted to go off after her worried about Ka-san, but Mr. Piccolo stopped me from doing so, telling me that Ka-san would be angry if I got in the way and besides, she can handle herself.

Then Nappa planted seeds in the ground and out came eight small green aliens he called Saibamen. I felt their power level…and I was disappointed. I'd expected them to be stronger, but I reined those feelings in as I remembered my ka-san and Mr. Piccolo's lesson about underestimating an opponent. Still I was confident that I'd be able to handle these things thanks to both their training.

Immediately I go right at one and punch a hole right in its stomach much to its shock and with a bloodthirsty smirk I didn't notice I fired an energy blast and destroyed it right there and then much to everyone but Piccolo's surprise. "That was disappointing…but still a nice warmup." I stated while I turned to the others. "Hopefully the rest of you entertain me." I then descended on the remaining Saibamen and began tearing them apart.

…

 **Currently, Samara's POV**

Found a wide open area and landed there and awaited the one coming for me and after half a minute they showed up…landing like a missile. Raising an eyebrow at the entrance my eyes then narrowed as the individual came right at me out of the dust cloud and I blocked their punch in reaction and I felt a crater form under us.. Getting a clear look at them it was…yes…a Saiyan. But a female one at that.

She was much shorter than I was at 5'9" compared to my 6'9". Short, wild black hair…Check! Battle crazed look…Check! Rising bloodlust…Check! Strange armor like Raditz with additional accessories…Check! That device over her eye to check my power…Check.

"I've finally found you…Samara...The Black Queen." The Saiyan said, much to my confusion.

"Sorry but do I know you? You're the third Saiyan I've met in my life. First being my husband, then my dead 'brother in law'." I replied before pushing her back.

The female saiyan looked at me dumbfounded at my response, before the gears in her head clicked and she realized her mistake. "Of course, you wouldn't recognize me. I mean, I'm in a different body than the my original one…when you killed me."

Now I was even more confused. Different body? I'd killed her?! What in the?!

"Okay, you've seriously lost me. I have no freaking idea what you're talking about?! Some information please! INFORMATION!" I said.

Apparently, that pissed her off and she snapped.

"Y-You! Y-You dare pretend to be amnesiac! After all the lives you've callously ended!"

"The only life I've ended was my 'brother in law' who's a saiyan like you." I defended myself.

"Y-You…You fucking bitch!" The saiyan yelled and was once again upon me with myself blocking her punch again which deepened the crater, we're in. "When you go to hell take the name Mariam with you!"

I found myself blocking Mariam's kicks and punches while sensing her conviction to kill me...in revenge for me killing her? What the hell did I wake up to today?! I spent more time on the defense than I liked as Mariam was very fast. Lightning fast. And I hate being on the defense too. Even when I managed to pivot out of the way and counter, Mariam didn't feel fazed by the hits, more like annoyed and she just kept coming at me.

So, it's a brawl you want huh? Then you'll get one. I stood my ground and went toe to toe swinging for the fences and she was more than happy to oblige and fire back. And that turned out to be…a BAD idea! After a brief exchange of punches, I found out that she was way stronger and more durable than I'd estimated, and her blows hurt like hell. So I switched to using ducks and weaves while firing punches to gain the upper hand and it worked for a while as she began finding it hard to hit me but it still wasn't stopping her from trying and soon enough that became less effective as she quickly adapted and began countering my blows hard. Then I tried to use grappling and that also failed quickly as she used her brute strength to shut that down.

After half an hour of barely hanging in there I leaped back and tried to catch my breath while Mariam just smugly smirked at me.

"Oh, how the mighty have fallen." She began, "The feared Black Queen is now nothing but a weakling. I must be blessed for getting this glorious chance."

"Seriously? What the hell are you talking about?!" I yelled. This was now getting annoying.

"It doesn't matter anymore." Mariam stated, "No point saying it to a dead woman." Immediately after she said that she sent me flying to the ground hard with a hard side kick to my gut. I was in agony as I landed on my back unable to move. N-N-No…Not here…

While I grunted down here Mariam stood above me with her hands on her hips, still smiling but this time there were tears.

"Finally, I got to repay you for your crimes. Too bad the others wouldn't get their crack at you."

"O-Others?" So, there were more coming for me?!

"Still playing the amnesiac? Defiant to the end." Her palm was pointed at me with a ball of ki on it ready to finish me off. "If my guess is right maybe Rodrig somehow weakened you just enough for me to finish you off which may be why you're so weak."

I froze right there at the sound of that name. Rodrig. For some reason, hearing it made me pissed off.

Mariam noticed my anger and stated, "Oh you remember that name but not mine? Not a surprise as you two were like oil and water." She shrugged as she finished charging her attack. "Now you die and don't worry I'll be sure to take my time with that kid whom I guess is your son and your husband too, just like you did for me."

So, this was it? This is where it ends for me…Sorry, Goku…Gohan…sorry to leave you both behind…

My mind suddenly came to a screeching halt!

This bitch was going to take everything I'd earned all because of some unknown grudge she has with me?! **Well…fuck that shit! I'm not having any of her bullshit!**

 **Suddenly my world was on fire!**

 **General POV…**

Mariam was just about to get her long awaited revenge on Samara, the very bloodthirsty, battle crazy, power hungry bitch that had caused ruin and damnation to all in her path, herself included. However, she had to stop her attack and leap away from the large spire of negative energy erupted from the ground, a howl of something inhuman echoing into the sky.

"What the hell is that?!" Mariam muttered in shock and fear.

She wasn't the only one seeing this either.

Kami had seen and sensed the surge of power coming from Samara and was very worried about the negative energy coming from it. It seemed almost demonic but not demonic either.

…

The battle with the two saiyans Nappa and Vegeta had taken a turn for the worse after Gohan had decimated most of the Saibamen with Piccolo, Krillin, Tien and Yamcha handling the rest. However, Yamcha got killed by one after it'd survived his Kamehameha attack and grabbed the arrogant fighter before it self-destructed taking Yamcha with it. In rage Krillin took out the rest of them and attacked the two saiyans. Unfortunately, his attack didn't even scratch them.

Then Nappa joined the fight and that's when things took a turn for the worst as Tien lost an arm, Chiaotzu tried a kamikaze attack like that Saibaman did to Yamcha but it was a wasted effort with Tien's companion dying for nothing. Tien went all in with a one handed Tri-Beam cannon in rage and that too was a waste and he too died. All that was left was Krillin, Gohan and Piccolo against the monstrous Nappa while Vegeta watched.

Then they all sensed the powerful surge of energy coming from where Samara and Mariam were, and they all turned to it in shock. The saiyans wondered what could unleash such monstrous power. Piccolo and Gohan especially knew that it was from Samara, with the young half saiyan worried about his mother while Piccolo however had a feeling that that things were about to get even more hectic.

…

Mariam watched fearfully as the tower of energy began to thin, condense, and retract downward from where it had exploded out of when everything first happened. When the energy died down enough for her to see clearly, she was shocked to see Samara floating slightly off the ground before her sandaled feet touched the ground beneath her.

What shocked her the most was the change in Samara's hair, and overall appearance that was not like the woman she was about to kill. Samara's clothing which was a red and black kimono was still in rags showing the black sports bra and shorts underneath.

The woman had gone from 6'9" to 7' in height now and had become even more voluptuous. The woman's hair had changed from a black ponytailed hair to a red ponytailed hair that was fuller with two tufts pointing upwards like cat ears. Her eyes were no longer black but now red and slitted.

When the energy around Samara finally retracted fully, her eyes opened, and her red eyes stared at Mariam with a bored expression. Like she was an insignificant speck of dust and dirt that deserved nothing less than a brief gust of wind to blow her all away from her sight. Cracking her neck from side to side, Samara narrowed her eyes at the scared saiyan woman who quickly regained her composure.

"So, you got a power boost huh? Like it would make a difference." Mariam said confidently while Samara raised an eyebrow at her. Mariam charged at her with a ki ball in hand and was about to shove it in her enemy's face only to find herself slumping over in pain on said person's arm that had been speared through her gut.

"I don't know who the hell you are nor do I care to know about this grudge you have with me. However, the moment you ran your mouth about killing my husband and son you signed your death warrant." Samara said coldly before raising the near dead and shocked Mariam up. **"Now get roasted."**

Both were engulfed in a pillar of fire with Mariam screaming before she became non-existent. A few seconds later the flames died down and only the redhead was left.

"How annoying." Samara muttered before stretching, "Very annoying. Oh, it's going to get even more annoying later with more of that bitch's friends coming after me too. Whatever." She then gnarled, "Rodrig though. Just the sound of that name pisses me off for reasons I don't know."

She then looked towards where the others were and sensed them only to frown again.

' _Damn it! Yamcha, Tien and Chiaotzu are dead. Gohan, Krillin and Piccolo are the only ones left and they're barely hanging in there against those saiyans.'_ Samara thought with worry, _'I wasted too much time here thanks to Mariam and now they're in trouble. Gotta get there quickly!'_

With that she took to the air and flew towards them to save them and deal with those saiyans.

…

Kami had a terrified look on her face after seeing Samara's transformation and her ruthless finish of Mariam after being close to death herself.

' _She's starting to really regain her power.'_ The guardian of Earth thought, _'While it's far from her full power it's still troubling. Hopefully she doesn't recover anymore of her power or else this world won't be left standing.'_

…

 **Samara's POV**

Urgency was on my mind as I sensed the waning energy levels of my son, Krillin and Piccolo, meaning things had gotten worse for them. When I'd arrived I saw a shitty sight to behold.

Yamcha, Tien and Piccolo dead on the ground with Krillin also down on the ground but barely hanging on, Gohan barely holding his ground against the big bald saiyan who was barely wearing any clothing except what looked like black briefs, arm guards and boots and a smaller but obviously stronger saiyan standing by watching.

So, I made my own entrance by appearing right beside the big bald asshole and kicking him on the dome and sending the fucker flying into a boulder much to everyone's surprise especially the other saiyan who'd just witnessed what I did. He used that device of his on me while I turned to my son.

"Ka-san! You're here!" Gohan exclaimed happily.

"Of course, I'm here." I said while rolling my eyes in amusement.

"Ugh! What took you so long Samara?" Krillin added managing to walk up to me.

"Got delayed by that saiyan woman by the name of Mariam." I said before I glanced at the other saiyan in a dark blue, full-bodied jumpsuit with white gloves and boots with armor on top, who had a serious look on his face, "I take it that she was your subordinate."

"Was? So, you defeated her?" The shorter man asked.

"Roasted her alive actually." I casually said much to Krillin and Gohan's shock. "Didn't even leave her ashes behind. Only fair since she tried to kill me, and you don't seem bothered by that fact." I added while noticing his deadpanned expression at the last part.

"Mariam was weak so it's no surprise she lost to an earthling." The saiyan replied callously. "I only let her join us because she was a decent sparring partner for Nappa and I. Though from your power level it explains a lot not to mention that you're that boy's mother too."

"Is that so? So, I take it that you're going to take me seriously." I said coldly, "Well then, may I know the name of the fucker I'm about to make a blood smear under my feet?"

The short man laughed. "Really?! You think you stand a chance against me woman? You must have a death wish." He then grinned maniacally, "But if you're that eager to die you can take the name Vegeta, the prince of saiyans to hell with you when I obliterate you."

"Vegeta huh?" I matched his grin, "Name's Samara, the wife of Kakarot and queen of 'I don't give a rat's ass'. Be sure to tell the gods that when I send you to them."

Suddenly I heard a roar and someone coming my way and spotting the big guy I'd sent into a boulder now charging at me and I responded with a ducking roundhouse kick to his chest, smashing him into a crater on the ground and stepping back along with Gohan and Krillin leaping away.

"So, I'll have to deal with your subordinate first. Joy." I said in annoyance getting ready to pound the big guy.

"You're strong. Very strong…for a woman." The big guy said getting up from the crater.

"Her power level's 8000 Nappa."

"WHAT?! 8000!" Nappa yelled in shock.

…

Goku himself soon arrived back on Earth thanks to Kami and he too sensed the monstrous energy and instantly knew it was from his wife as Kami informed him about the same energy. After getting three Senzu beans from him Goku immediately made his way towards where the others were, worried about them especially his wife and son.

…

I grinned at this, reminding me of when Raditz freaked out when he saw how powerful I was before his beatdown and death. "Raditz panicked when he saw how powerful I was and I'm much stronger now." Rolling my arm, I added, "So how about you fucking leave this planet, or I erase you both from existence? One chance is all you have."

The two saiyans looked at me like I was insane before Nappa charged at me and I muttered, "Obviously he'd take the second option." I deflected his punch to the side and hit him in jaw with a haymaker sending him skidding back and followed up.

Nappa, proving to be a tougher SOB then Raditz recovered faster than expected, stood his ground and fired back with a haymaker of his own forcing me to block and was sent skidding back. I planted myself to stop and saw Nappa already closing in on me just as Gohan and Krillin alerted me to him. It was unneeded as I dodged the wild punch and countered with a capoeira kick, a satisfying crack sounding as my feet hit his jaw. He fired off another punch and I once more spun and this time a spinning side kick was the response snapping his head back. He recovered and received a cartwheel kick to the face staggering him back.

"Is that all you got? Ya big punching bag!" I taunted as I bounced on my feet. I got the response I wanted as Nappa got pissed.

"Now I'm mad! You've got no idea how scary I am when I'm angry!"

"Oh, I'm shaking in my boots. NOT!" I taunted once more and Nappa began throwing wild punches while I slipped or deflected and ripped him multiple times with punches.

Nappa frustrated and barely coherent from eating so many counter punches threw one last desperate haymaker but got air and two pieced again before crumbling to the ground and I pounced on him and began brutally pounding his face in. Once more Nappa shocked me by bucking me off him with brute strength while managing to regain his wits.

If looks could kill I'd be ashes by now with the glare that he was giving me. He then looked past me and smirked while charging a fierce pulsating white energy sphere in his hand…I immediately sensed behind me and realized that the only behind me was Gohan which meant…bastard was going for him!

Just as I predicted the fucker did as he reeled back and fired whatever attack it was. Fortunately, I managed to jump in the path of the blast ahead of a panicking Gohan, crossed my arms and took the attack head on.

"KA-SAAN!" I heard Gohan scream as the attack connected and I grit my teeth. After taking the attack head on and surviving, there was just smoke blocking our vision and I prepared my own retaliation in my hands as I heard Gohan gasp behind me in amazement. As soon as I got a glimpse of Nappa I charged right out of the smokescreen enjoying the look of shock on his face.

Just as he tried to retaliate, I vanished from his sight and reappeared behind him while he wondered where I'd gone. I then slammed a vertical black spinning ki attack on top of his head which then sliced him in half down the middle and resulting in me being covered in blood and saying, " **Kurimuzon kazaguruma no jikkō [1].** That was therapeutic."

When I was done, well the reactions were as expected, Krillin and Gohan were terrified and Vegeta handled it better but there was clear shock on his face.

"Another one bites the dust." I said while walking to the saiyan prince while wiping the blood off my face and licking it off my hand. "Now you're next."

Vegeta scoffed and got into stance saying, "Time to show you the difference between an elite and an earthling like you."

"Sure." I rolled my eyes and charged him throwing a kick. Vegeta ducked under that and I missed. I followed up with a forward flip kick to his skull and he sidestepped with me smashing a hole in the ground. I began swinging away at Vegeta with punches which he just dodged while smirking arrogantly at me which pissed me off. Then I tightened up my punches and this time Vegeta began blocking them, but still had that arrogant smirk on his face. Sick of his smirk, I feinted a punch and attacked with stabbed windmill kicks surrounded in black ki **[2]** , which did catch Vegeta off guard and force him to block them. Pushing him back with a teep kick I kipped up and rushed at him with more dance-like kicks surrounded in black ki **[3]**. Unfortunately for me Vegeta caught the last heel kick of the barrage with one hand and proceeded to slam me onto the ground multiple times which got me screaming in pain and shock.

Then to rub insult to that Vegeta grabbed me by my head and slammed my face into a mountain wall and proceeded to run across while grinding my face into it before throwing me up and kicking me into another mountain while Krillin and Gohan screamed in terror. Damn he's a ruthless bastard!

Somehow, I managed to come out of that mountain feeling agonizing pain on my face only to have to have Vegeta in my face mid swing with another punch. I barely crossed my arms in time and took the attack sending me crashing through another mountain and tumbling across the ground before struggling to my feet once more.

"So, you're still standing after all that?" I heard Vegeta say from behind me. Grunting I threw a kick at him which he ducked and landed a punch to the liver which really got me screaming once more and stumbling back with both hands on my gut in agony.

"Kaa-saan!" Gohan shouted as he tried to intervene.

"Stay back Gohan!" I yelled at him with one hand out. "This is my fight!"

"But-"

" **INTERFERE AND I'LL BEAT THE HELL OUT OF YOU BOY!"**

"Gohan! Stay back!" Krillin yelled getting in front of Gohan.

"She's right boy. Don't interfere!" Vegeta added while walking up to me with that infuriating grin on his face. "Besides when I'm done with your mother here, you're next."

" **NOT ON YOUR LIFE!"** I yelled as I assaulted Vegeta with another flurry of punches and kicks. But it was in vain as none hit and I got rewarded with a brutal flurry of punches and got dropped on my knees. Even with that I refused to stay down. I barely stood up in defiance much to the surprise and respect of the saiyan prince.

"For managing to last this long against me not only as an Earthling and a woman, I'll reward you with a quick end." Vegeta said as he rushed at me. Even in my current state I threw a haymaker at him which he ducked under and placed a palm on my stomach, "This is the difference in power between us."

He then fired off another ki blast which sent me flying once more while blood flew out my mouth.

' _Damn it! Not again!'_ I mentally cursed while in flight realizing I was done. That soon stopped when I impacted someone who'd caught me mid flight and they grunted at the impact.

"Samara!" A very familiar voice said in worry.

"G-Goku…" I barely managed to say as I looked up at him. "W-What t-took you s-so long y-ya idiot?!"

"Hold on!" My husband said as he gives me a green bean. "Eat it. It'll help heal your wounds."

Not having much of a choice, I took in the bean and ate it. I then felt my body begin to heal from the brutal beatdown I'd just taken and recovered just enough to be able to stand just as Gohan and Krillin caught up to us.

"You can put me down now. I can stand on my own." I said in embarrassment at being carried by my husband.

"Oh sure!" Goku let me stand on my feet and cut another green bean in two and gave them to Gohan and Krillin. He then looked around seeing the dead bodies of Yamcha, Tien, Piccolo and whatever was left of Nappa.

"About time you showed up Kakarot!" Vegeta said getting our attention landing on top of a cliff. "I thought I'd have to keep beating on your mate before you'd show up."

"I'll be sure to pay you back a hundred fold when I deal with you." Goku said in a dark tone while pointing at the saiyan prince before saying to us, "Samara, Gohan, Krillin, get back to the Kame House. I'll handle this."

"Oh no! You just come back, and you want me to leave you to deal with this. I'm fighting with-" I was suddenly cut off as I felt something touch my neck and I began to faint. Before blacking out I heard "I'm sorry."

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **Finally managed to update this after so long. Sorry for not doing so thanks to work and other projects taking up a lot of my time.**

 **Vegeta and Nappa show up along with a third saiyan named Mariam who knows Samara a lot more than the woman knows herself and implies that there are more people similar that have a bone to pick with her. Gohan gets his moment when he shows off some bloodlust and confidence due to being around Samara after all. Samara gains another power boost due to her near death moment and gets to eviscerate Nappa, but then get owned by Vegeta and receiving a reality check from the saiyan prince, before Goku comes in and saves her ass.**

 **[1] Kurimuzondesuhoīru no jikkō (Crimson Death Wheel Execution): A sadistic attack after vanishing and then ambushing the victim from behind.**

 **[2] Kurimuzon'u~indomiru (Crimson Windmill): A flurry of windmill kicks surrounded in black ki while breakdancing and spinning on the upper back.**

 **[3] Kurimuzonharikēn (Crimson Hurricane): A flurry of dance-like kicks surrounded in black ki.**

 **Until next time then leave a review and stay safe. Except for the asshole who wrote the abhorrent drivel earlier, they can kindly fuck off!**


End file.
